What if?
by sweetpeaj8
Summary: This takes place in City of Ashes, starts on page 181 and ends halfway through 183. What if things happened differently in this scene? What if Clary had stayed up to talk to Jace after his shower? Horrible summary, I know. Story's better!:) Rated T/M I couldn't decide, it's a mixture of the two! But for now, I'll leave it as T.
1. Chapter 1

**The be****gin****ing is from pages 181 and ends halfway through 183**

Something inside Clary cracked and broke, and words came pouring out. "_What do you want me to tell you? _The truth? The truth is that I love Simon like I should love you, and I wish he was my brother and you weren't, but I can't do anything about that and neither can you! Or do you have some ideas, since you're so goddamned smart?"

Jace sucked a breath in, and she realized he had never expected her to say what she'd just said, not in a million years. The look on his face said as much.

She scrambled to regain her composure. "Jace, I'm sorry, I didn't mean—"

"No. You're not sorry. Don't be sorry." He moved toward her, almost tripping over his feet—Jace, who never stumbled, never tripped over anything, never made an ungraceful move. His hands came up to cup her face; she felt the warmth of his fingertips, millimeters from her skin; knew she ought to pull away, but stood frozen, staring up at him. "You don't understand," he said. His voice shook. "I've never felt this way about anyone. I didn't think I could. I thought—the way I grew up—my father—"

"To love is to destroy," she said numbly. "I remember."

"I thought that part of my heart was broken," he said, and there was a look on his face as he spoke as if he were surprised to hear himself saying these words, saying my heart. "Forever. But you—"

"Jace. Don't." She reached up and covered his hands with hers, folding his fingers into her own. "It's pointless."

"That's not true." There was desperation in his voice. "If we both feel the same way—"

"It doesn't matter what we feel. There's nothing we can do." She heard her voice as if a stranger were speaking: remote, miserable. "Where would we go to be together? How could we live?"

"We could keep it a secret."

"People would find out. And I don't want to lie to my family, do you"

His reply was bitter. "What family? The Lightwoods hate me anyway."

"No, they don't. And I could never tell Luke. And my mother, what if she woke up, what would we _say_ to her? This, what we want, it would be _sickening _to everyone we care about-"

_"Sickening?"_ He dropped his hand from her face as if she'd pushed him away. He sounded stunned. "What we feel-what I feel-it's sickening to you?"

She caught her breath at the look on his face. "Maybe," she said in a whisper. "I don't know."

"Then you should have said that to begin with."

"Jace-"

But he was gone from her, his expression shut and locked like a door. It was hard to believe he'd ever looked at her another way. "I'm sorry I said anything, then." His voice was stiff, formal. "I won't be kissing you again. You can count on that."

Clary's heart did a slow, purposeless somersault as he moved away from her, plucked a towel off the top of the dresser, and headed back toward the bathroom. "But-Jace, what are you doing?"

"Finishing my shower. And if you've made me run through all the hot water, I'll be very annoyed." He stepped into the bathroom, kicking the door shut behind him.

**Here is where my take on the story starts, most likely both Clary and Jace's point of ****views**** will be 1st person. I personally like writing in 1st person, better than 3rd, but that's just me!:)**

I stood there, unsure of how I should feel. As soon as I called what we had-whatever it was- sickening I regretted it. The look on Jace's face was heartbreaking. As for Jace, it probably was torture, to hear the one thing he let himself care for, call what we had sickening. I let his words sink in, _'I won't be kissing you again. You can count on that.'_ My stomach dropped at the thought of him never kissing me again, let alone touching me.

Turning, I walked back over to Jace's made bed, picking up his long sleeved blue T-shirt he'd given me to change into. I looked at it questionably, before sitting numbly on his bed. Sitting the shirt aside, I turned to my clothing, quickly taking my dampened shoes and socks off.

Finally succeeding I stood, turning so that my back was to the bathroom door. Grabbing the hem of my drenched shirt, I seized it up and over my head so that all I had on was my black lace bra and jeans, that hung low on my hips from the water. Reaching for the button of my jeans, I quickly started to remove them. Reaching for Jace's shirt, I slipped the over-sized thing on, letting it fall just below my knees.

I sat on the bed listening to the running water, contemplating on whether or not to leave. Standing, I went and slid my back down against the door, turning my body so I was resting against the doorframe. Slowly, I drew my knees up to my chin.

"Jace...I don't know if you can hear me but..." I paused for a moment, trying to form the right words, hoping they'd sound as sincere as I felt. "I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean what I said. Just please, don't be angry with me-I can't take it...Why did I ask you to not be angry with me? That was stupid of me- it seems like everything I've been doing lately ends up being a stupid decision." I laid my head against my drawn up knees, as I started to softly cry.

I hadn't realized the door to the bathroom opened, until I felt someone gently shaking my shoulder. Jace. "Clary. Wake up." he called softly, looking up briefly, I could tell by the look in his eyes, he was surprised to find me like that. "Clary." he said again, this time barely a whisper, while dropping to his knees in front of me. I sat up, crossing my legs so he had more room. I started playing a loose thread of string on Jace's T-shirt, when all of a sudden Jace grabbed my hands, grasping my attention as well,

"What." the word rolled of my tongue more bitter than what I had intended it too. Jace flinched slightly, dropping my hands, his eyes darkened and became cold. "Never mind. Sorry, I couldn't help but notice how miserable you sounded because of me. I'm sorry that I actually fucking care about your feelings towards me." Jace ranted on, standing up, causing me to follow.

"Oh really? When have you ever truly cared about my feelings, Jace? Cause it seems to me like you never really felt anyth-" I was cut off by Jace, grabbing a hold of my wrist, twisting it behind my back and pulling so that my back was to his chest. "Don't you ever tell me how I feel towards something, Clary. Especially you!" Jace said roughly, his breath tickling my throat. He then released my wrist, trailing his hand down ever so slightly to my hip, where he rested it there, pulling me tighter against him.

My breath caught in my throat, when I finally regained breathing, I shivered slightly thinking of the things this could lead to. _'Bad Clary! He even said himself, he wouldn't be kissing you anymore. Plus you're related…' _I thought briefly. _'But that hasn't stopped us from kissing before!' _I shook my head, trying to get the lingering thoughts out. Jace must've take that as a good sign, before I knew it both of his hands came around to my stomach, then ghosting down toward the bottom hem of his shirt. I could feel him bunch up the fabric there, into fists. "Just say no, if you want me to stop." Jace said his voice husky, causing my body to heat up. I let out a shaky breath, as he slowly but surely brought the fabric up and up. I swallowed hard, trying to compose my breathing.

"I thought you weren't going to kiss me anymore?" I whispered, softly. I felt something low and heavy come from the back of Jace's throat, he was laughing at me! "I'm not, dear sister." he said simply, suddenly dropping the shirt hem, and moving away from me so fast I stumbled backwards.

I would've fallen if he hadn't caught my wrist, pulling me back towards him. This time we were face to face, only centimeters away from kissing. His breathing hitched, becoming rigid. I looked down quickly, seeing what little space was really between us. Looking back up, something inside me snapped. I couldn't take it, him being so close, so hypnotizing.

Before he could register what was happening, I interlocked my hands in his golden main, before crashing my lips against his own. Which must've taken him by surprise, since he stumbled backwards slightly. Before I knew it I was pinned against him and his bedroom door. I pulled back quickly, breathing heavily. Jace started kissing down my jaw, making my stomach drop. "What happened to you not kissing me again?" I said gasping for air, gripping onto him for support. Jace lifted his head to nip just underneath my jaw, causing an uncontrollable shiver run down my spine. "Fuck it. Especially if it makes you weak in the knees!" Jace murmured against my flesh.

Gripping his face lightly, I pulled him back up meeting his hungry lips with my own. Jace's hands gripped my hips, roughly pulling them to his own. One then came down to cup my butt, the other moved quickly to my thigh, raising me up. Locking my legs around torso, I pulled back quickly resting my forehead against his own. "What's wrong? Did I hurt you?" he asked out of breath. I shook my head no, looking at his face, I started tracing the outline of his lips with my index finger. Confusion swept over his face; "Clary, what're-" he began, but I stopped him with a kiss.

"Shush." I paused, getting my breathing under control. "Nothing's wrong, in fact everything I've been wanting…No needing, I have for the time being, and that's all I ever really wanted, Jace. I've wanted to be with you since the first time I met you, you don't know how horrible I felt when we found we were possibly related. Not only that but I can't stand to not be around you, you're like a drug I can't get unaddicted too! And no you didn't hurt me, actually you're making me feel I'm gonna need a cold shower….And by the looks of it, you're going to need one too!" I babbled endlessly.

Silence. Silence, was the only thing that was in the room, no one was talking. I'm not even sure if me or Jace were even breathing at that moment, when I spilled my guts to him for the second time that night- or well morning now. I started to get nervous, so I untangled myself from Jace's frozen body, and stepped around him, moving towards the door to go to my own bedroom. Shutting his bedroom door behind, I made a beeline for the kitchen. After fishing around in the fridge I finally settled for a glass of water, to cool myself down rather than taking a cold shower.

Leaning against the kitchen counter, I heard soft footsteps coming towards the kitchen. I was hoping it was Jace, but it wasn't, it was Isabelle. "Hey, what're you doing up?" she asked grabbing something out of the cupboard. I was about to speak, when all of a sudden Jace came running into the kitchen. I set my glass of water down, as Jace strutted to me, taking me by my waist ever so gently and placing a chaste kiss on my lips. Wrapping my hands in his hair, I smiled into the kiss, pulling only a few centimeters apart Jace laughed. I pulled back, looking at him confused, he noticed my odd look and nodded his head toward Isabelle, who was just standing there, shell shocked.

Laughing I turned back to Jace, who had a cheesy smile. I rolled my eyes; "Why did you do that?" I asked. He shrugged, "I guess I was shocked when you said those things to me, I didn't know what to do. So I just stood there, like an idiot. Then some common since clicked inside me and I came after you." Jace whispered, pulling me into a hug, placing a kiss on my head.

"Well I'm glad you did!" I whispered, kissing his jaw.

"Me too….Uh do you think Izzy's gonna be okay?" Jace asked, turning I looked at the girl, smiling as I did so. Walking over to her, I placed my hands on her shoulders, guiding her out of the kitchen. "B-but you guys…You're brother and siste- B-but!" She started to ramble, "Shh. You'll be okay! I promise." I told her, reassuringly, trying hard to not laugh. Hearing Jace chuckle to himself, wasn't helping either, as we lead the dumbfounded Isabelle back to bed.


	2. Chapter 2

Finally getting Izzy back to bed, I gently closed her door, making sure to not make to much noise. Walking down the narrow hallway back to Jace's room, I came to a short stop when I heard someone say my name. The persons voice was coming from the end of the hall, near Jace's room. Walking quietly down the hall, I had realized the voice _was_ coming from Jace's room.

Pressing myself against the wall, I listened closely, but only head silence. Opening his door, I quickly stepped inside, shutting it softly behind me. Looking around I noticed Jace was alone, just like I left him, but only now he was asleep. _Oh! So he was saying my name in his sleep._ I thought, smiling brightly. "Aww!" I whispered, stepping over to Jace's side. Carefully I got into bed, snuggling into Jace's warmth, grateful I was out of the cold.

Only then did I feel a rough, calloused hand creep over my stomach, and pull me tighter against it's owners chest. "Jace, are you awake?" I asked softly, but hearing his even breathing made me think otherwise. Sighing, I turned so I was facing him, only to find him watching me. Looking into his golden eyes, I found myself blushing. Jace must've noticed this as a soft smile appeared on his lips.

Lifting a hand, Jace tucked a loose strand of hair back behind my ear. Leaning into his touch, I closed my eyes, sighing calmly. Jace's hand traced down from my ear to my jaw line, then outlined the shape of my bottom lip with his thumb. Fluttering my eyes open, I saw his face was now just a few centimeters away from my own. Reaching up I braced my hand against the back of his neck, pulling him slightly so what little space was left between us, was now gone by our mere kiss.

Feeling Jace smile against my lips, I smiled in return. Pulling away, Jace looked at me slightly confused. "What was that for?" he asked tenderly. I smiled, shrugging my shoulders. "I don't know, really. I guess I just felt the need to kiss you. Is that a bad thing?" I told him, honestly. He shook is head quickly, "Definitely not. Especially when you look as beautiful as you do now." Jace whispered, resting his forehead against my own, his breath tickling my face.

Blushing, I turned my face into one of his pillows, hoping he hadn't seen the crimson shade my facial features had come to. Hearing Jace chuckle, I felt his body lift off the bed for a split second, then come down to rest gently on me. Looking back up, I saw him gazing at me lovingly.

"Why are you hiding from me?" he asked, brushing his hand across my flushed cheek. My breathing hitched, as his hand had traveled down from my cheek, to my neck. "You called me beautiful." I said softly, suddenly feeling like a small child. Jace smiled, leaning down to kiss my gently; "You are beautiful, Clary. So beautiful that it almost killed me to not be able to hold you in my arms." Jace murmured against my lips.

Smiling, I slid my hands over Jace's shoulders and into his hair, pulling him back down to me for another kiss. Jace's hands drifted down to rest on my hip, and lower back. Arching my back, I pressed myself into Jace, wanting to feel every line, every curve of his body against my own. Jace lowered his head into the crook of my neck, his breathing quickening. "If you keep doing things like that, I might just lose control." he groaned, as I pressed my hips into his own. "Maybe I want you to lose control." I whispered, into his ear.

All of a sudden, I was attacked by the sweet taste of Jace's lips on my own. His hands immediately came down to my thighs, trailing back up and underneath the shirt, his hands caressed my stomach. Closing my eyes I sighed, as Jace's hands had gathered the fabric of the shirt and lifted it, up and over my head. Throwing it aside somewhere, he glanced down at me, smirking.

"Like what you see?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. Jace's smirk grew, "As a matter of fact, I do! It's actually a really nice view from up here." Rolling my eyes, I raised my upper body slightly, so that I could wrap my arms around his neck. "Smart ass." I said, giggling. Jace shook his head, "You wouldn't want it any other way, now would you?" he asked, smugly. Shaking my head, I kissed his lips chastely, but was caught by Jace sucking on my bottom lip, causing involuntary shivers run up and down my spine.

Taking that as a good sign, Jace smirked, kissing me square on the mouth. Sweeping his tongue below my bottom lip, I parted them slightly, allowing him access. Our tongues fought for dominance, finally giving up I let Jace win- Not that I minded. Reaching behind him, I grasped his neck firmly, letting my nails dig into his skin. Jace let out a low moan, before turning quickly to my neck, sucking roughly. "Jace!" I whimpered, gasping for breathe. Jace paused, bringing his mouth up to my ear. "This," he paused, taking my bra straps in between his fingers, " needs to go." he said lowly, as he reached behind me to unfasten my lacey bra.

Taking his face, I pulled his body back down to mine, feeling the slight bulge that was making it's way in between my legs. Reaching down to Jace's pants, I quickly popped the button, and started to push down his jeans. Getting them down to his knees, Jace finished taking off the rest.

All of a sudden Jace was off me, grabbing our shirts off the floor, he gave me his T-shirt. I started to ask him why, when he put a finger to my lips, shushing me. "Someone's coming." he whispered in my ear, his voice hot and husky. I swallowed, throwing on the shirt, just as Jace had done. Laying back down, Jace pulled up the covers, so that it covered the both of us. Then the door to Jace's room opened, slowly but surely.

"See they're sound asleep. Maybe you just had a bad dream." Alec. If he's here then Izzy's surely behind him. "Plus they're brother and sister. That'd be like me and you hooking up." Alec continued. "But you didn't see the way he looked at her, when he came into the kitchen after her. Then they kissed. They kissed, Alec!" Izzy argued. Alec sighed, "Man what kind of shit are you on?" he asked his sister, leading her out of Jace's bedroom, shutting the door softly.


	3. Chapter 3

**AU: So I know I haven't been updating lately**

**Well more like daily, anywho I'm going to _try _to update at least every few days.**

**It may take longer, depending on whether or not I have time in between school and those such things.**

**Anyway I hope you all enjoy this chapter, and I even teared up a lil bit while writing a part of the end.:(**

**Review, and if there's anything you guys would like to see in upcoming chapters, in you review tell me what is or a brief explanation!**

* * *

Jace chuckled softly, as we heard their retreating footsteps echo down the hall. I smiled, looking up at the ceiling. Jace's hand curled into mine, entwining our fingers. My smile grew, looking over at him my heart fluttered. The way the moonlight, lit up his features, it always amazes me. I gave a soft sigh, his honey colored eyes more golden than normal, in the moonlight. He looked over, capturing my gaze within his own. He rose his hand, just lightly brushing the hair away from my face. "What're you looking at?" he asked, curiously.

I gave a soft smile; "You." I said simply, he smiled hearing this. "Why?" he asked, in return I shrugged my shoulders. "Because we both know, that feeling what we feel for each other, is something that we both can't control. That, and you look…breathtaking in the moonlight." I whispered softly, suddenly embarrassed. Jace propped himself onto his elbows, looking down at me. Ghosting his hand over my arm, he smiled; "You're right, it is something that we can't control, these feelings. And you're one to talk, Clary. Like I said earlier, you're beautiful. Whether in the moonlight or not!" Jace told me, resting his forehead against my own.

Yawning, Jace rolled off of me, taking me into his arms. I yawned myself, curling into his radiating warmth. "Jace." I said, into his chest. "Yeah?" he asked back, pulling me closer into his body. Looking up briefly, I kissed just beneath his jaw; "I love you." I whispered, closing my eyes, and leaning into him.

"I love you too." Jace told me softly, before kissing the top of my head. Shortly after I fell asleep, in his arms.

The sun slid into the room, through the slanted openings in Jace's blinds. Rolling over, I reached out for Jace, but felt nothing. Well, Jace wasn't there anyways, in his place was a neatly folded piece of paper, with my name scribbled across the top in Jace's handwriting. Sitting up, I took the piece of paper, and opened it up, to see what Jace had left for me to read.

_Clary, _

_When you wake up I won't be there, obviously. Instead, I'll most likely be somewhere around the Institute. So if you need me for '_anything'_, come find me. _

_Love, Jace_

I rolled my eyes, at Jace's note. _Yeah, Jace you totally mean '_anything',_ especially when it comes to you and me in a room alone together. _I thought, smirking. Getting out of bed, I walked over to the blinds, pulling them up, I let the sun shine through. After taming my wild hair from mine and Jace's secret make out session, last night, I went out to search for him.

Walking into the kitchen, I saw Izzy and Simon sitting at the small wooden table. "Hey Simon." I said smiling, walking over to the fridge. Getting out a bottle of water, I turned to Izzy. "Hey Izzy, have you seen Jace? I need to talk to him." I asked her, leaning against the counter. She looked at me, suspiciously. "No sorry, haven't since last night." she said turning her attention back to Simon, and what they were doing before I came in.

Turning on my heel, I distantly heard Simon ask Isabelle why I was looking for Jace. Heading down the hallway, I saw Church laying on the rug in front of the fireplace. "Church, where's Jace?" I asked the black cat. Church, scurried down the hall and to the left. Hurrying after Church, I paused to where he lead me. Opening the door to the training room, there stood Jace surrounded by the many weapons that hung on the walls.

Calling his name, I stepped forward, expecting him to realize I was there. But he didn't. Walking up behind him cautiously, I wrapped my arms around his waist. He tensed, standing still, his breathing heavy. "Jace." I said laying my head against his back, listening to the sound of his racing heartbeat. His breathing hadn't slowed down, in fact it'd gotten much more heavier. Whether it was from him training, or me having this sort of effect on him, I didn't know but all I did know was that he needed to calm down and actually be able to breathe.

"Jace?" I asked, letting him go. As soon as he was out of my grasp, he was at the other side of the room. It happened so fast I stumbled forward. Looking up from underneath my lashes I saw Jace, his head tilted onto the wall for support, chest heaving. Regaining my balance, I started to walk towards him, when he called out; "Clary, stop!" I flinched, cringing away slightly. _He's never used that kind of tone with me!_ I thought, racking my brain, trying to think of something that would have him acting like this. Not finding any reason as to why he'd be like this with me, I stepped forward again carefully.

Right when I had just gotten to him, he turned on me, so quickly I didn't realize exactly how close we really were. Looking up, I saw his nostrils flaring, his golden eyes hard, and angry. "Jace." I whimpered, softly, raising my hand to graze his cheek. But it didn't make it anywhere near its destination, because Jace's hand came up as quickly as he'd turned towards me, yanking it back down to my side.

"I can't, Clary. I can't do it." he told me, sinking to his knees. Following him, I took his hands away from his face. "Jace, what are you talking about?" I asked desperately. He raised his head slowly, "I can't take seeing you everyday, and knowing that I'm your brother, which doesn't help with the fact that, I'm in love with you! " he whispered so softly, sounding heartbroken, but I could tell he was angry. My breathing halted, my eyes gluing to his face, his beautiful, Angelic face. My body was sent into shock, so bad my hands started trembling, I could feel tears welling up in my eyes.

"J-Jace?" I whispered, my voice cracking, as the tears started to spill down my cheeks. "What are you saying? Why are you saying this!" I whimpered, feeling as if he was ripping himself away from me. And yet somehow he was. Jace looked me in the eyes, standing up quickly; "Because Clary, if we hadn't met, if you hadn't seen me_, _then this-_us_ wouldn't be such a huge issue. You don't know how much pain I go through knowing your my sister, and as of right now, those _'__flings' _that we have, aren't helping."


	4. Chapter 4

**AU: So in case any of you were wondering/confused as to why I re-uploaded ch. 3**

**was because when I wrote ch. 4 on my computer, I realized the last paragraph in ch. 3 didn't make since with number 4**

**which is why I took the last paragraph out, then re-uploaded it, so that it'd go along with this chapter.**

**If you have any suggestions/ideas let me know in a review or pm!:)**

Those words, struck me to the core. I gasped, jumping to my feet. "You don't mean that, Jace! Why would you say such a thing?" I asked, frantically. "Because, it's true, and you know it." he told me, his tone becoming cold in a flash. "And don't even stand there, and say that it's not because, we both know that you wouldn't be in this mess, that you've been thrown in to!" he shouted, his face seething with anger, eyes dark and cold. Backing myself against the wall, tears steamed down my flushed cheeks.

"No! It isn't true. If I hadn't met you at Pandemonium, I still would have more than likely found out about me being a Shadow Hunter!" I yelled, pushing myself off the wall, strutting to stand in front of Jace. "Do you really think it's easy for me? Seeing you day after day, it kills me Jace. When I said what we have is sickening, I meant what others would say and think, not what I think." I told him, fuming. His gaze caught mine, gold against green.

"What do you think of me-us?" he asked, his breath becoming shallow. Taking a step towards him, "You really want to know?" I asked him simply, feeling drained. He gulped, then nodded his head; "Yes." his voice came out hoarse.

"You're an ass, you're arrogant, sometimes a little selfish-" I paused looking at him, seeing his eyes turn darker with sadness-grief. "But, it's because you're an arrogant selfish ass, that I love how you make me feel. You're only selfish with the things you love, you're arrogant when it comes to training, and your good looks. But the reason why I love you, is because you're you. You never back down from a fight, you fight for what you want- but most off all, Jace. You never fail to make me happy! I've loved you ever since I met you. If I hadn't met you at Pandemonium, then I don't know what I'd be doing now." I told him truthfully, pouring my heart out into everything I said.

His face turned to shock, and surprise. I stood there waiting for him to say something, but he didn't. Instead he just stood there, his lips parted, searching for something to say. Growing nervous, I backed away slightly. "Jace?" I asked, looking in his eyes, trying to find something that would show as to what he was thinking. He was still speechless. Sighing I ran a hand threw my red curls, turning on my heel I made my way towards the training rooms' door.

"Clary!" Jace shouted my name desperately, running behind me. Spinning on my heel, I came face t0 face- well face to chest, anyways, with Jace. Peering up, he smiled down at me. "You really meant what you said?" he asked dumbfounded. I rolled my eyes, leaning up on my tiptoes, I wrapped my arms around his neck. "Every single word of it." I told him, hoping he'd believe me. His face grew into a cheesy smile, picking me up by my waist, he spun me around.

"Jace! Let me go!" I squealed, wrapping myself tightly around his body, not wanting to fall. Stopping, he chuckled pinning me against the door. "Ya know, if you really wanted for us to end up in this position, all you had to do was say so." I said smirking. Rolling his eyes at my sexual innuendo, he pulled me closer to him.

"If I wanted for us to be like this in the first place, I would've gone about our time together a different way, Clarissa." he said laughing. Pushing us off the door, Jace had it open within seconds, carrying me down the long hallway. My eyes widen, "Jace, what are you doing!?" I asked frantically, trying to get down. He stopped, looking at me; "Calm down, it's not like Maryse is home…I think!" he told me, smiling like an idiot.

I opened my mouth to protest, but no spoken words came out. Shutting my mouth, I blushed at Jace's intense gaze, hiding my face in the crook of his neck. He laughed, shaking his head lightly. I hadn't realized until he started walking again, that his hands were cupping my butt. _Oh gosh, he's really going to carry me, into a room of people, like this? _I thought, blushing even harder, glad my face was hidden. "Clary, you might want to get ahold of that cute little blush of yours…" Jace whispered into my hair, which startled me. Raising my head quickly, I looked at him. "How'd you know I was still blushing?" I asked stunned. His smile grew even wider. "Because, I can feel it against my skin, smart one." he said casually, his eyes gleaming.

Shaking my head, I placed it back into the crook of his neck, as we reached the living room. Jace paused suddenly; "Hmm?" he said confusion in his voice. His grip on me, loosened as he sat me down on the couch. Opening my eyes, I saw that we were the only two in the room, maybe even the whole Institute. I looked around confused, "Where is everyone?" I asked as Jace came and sat next to me. Sighing he ran a hand through his blonde curls, "I have no clue. Remember, I've been with you this whole time." he said, while looking at me.

I shrugged my shoulders, leaning against Jaces form. Closing my eyes, I curled my legs into my chest, so that I was practically curled up into a ball against Jace. Jace's hands came around me, gently lifting me into his lap, where he propped me against his chest. Laying my head into the crook of his shoulder, I folded my hands in between the two of us, while his arms encircled me, his head laying on top of my own.

"Clary." he mumbled against my hair, trailing his fingers up and down my arm. "Yeah?" I answered, against his neck, gripping onto his shirt slightly. "I'm sorry, for what I said. Please forgive me?" he asked, raising his hand to capture my chin, raising it. Looking into his eyes, I saw worry behind the beautiful golden color. I gave a small smile; "You should know by now Jace that I can't stay mad at you for long. You've already been forgiven!"

Jace's thin lips quickly turned into a bright smile, his eyes gleaming brightly. He kissed my chastely, letting the kiss linger as much as possible. Resting our foreheads against each others, he smiled; "By the Angel- Clary, you're eventually gonna be the death of me!" he whispered, breathless. I giggled, "Well then, let's hope I don't kill you too soon."


	5. Chapter 5

**AU: Hey guys! So I know I haven't updated like I said I would**

**But I apologize:) Anywho here is chapty 5!**

**Also I'd like to get a minimum of say 5-10 reviews before I update**

**Or at least however many I can get.**

Hearing a loud crash, I sprung up from where I was laying. Which, was currently in Jace's arms. Peaking at Jace, I saw that he was still sleeping peacefully. "So much for having amazing hearing abilities!" I muttered under my breath, while looking for whatever could have made that loud of a noise. It wasn't until I noticed Magnus leaning against the far end of the hall, that he was the one who had made the noise.

Springing to my feet, I went to step forward but my foot caught on the corner leg of the coffee table. Before I could even touch the floor, a rough hand snaked around my waist, pulling my upright and against it's chest. _Jace._ I thought trying to pry is hand off of me, not liking the way Magnus was watching us. Jace, who obviously hadn't seen Magnus yet, continued to grip and pull me tighter against him.

"Jace!" I hissed, glancing at Magnus who had a smug smile on his glossy lips. With his hand still gripping my waist, he turned me around so that we were facing each other. Tilting my chin with his fingers, he seized my lips with his very own. Not kissing him back, Jace pulled away; "What's wrong?" he asked worried, taking me by my shoulders. Blushing, I took my lower lip between my teeth, looking away from Jace's worried stare. "Clary-" he paused, "You really shouldn't do that." he finished.

Raising my eyebrows I looked at him curiously; "Do what? Bite my lip?" I asked smirking, biting my lip gently. Watching his eyes flicker between my lips and my eyes, I knew he was contemplating on whether or not to kiss me again. He swallowed, "Yes!" he groaned, his voice husky. Just then, the elevator doors from the church below opened, revealing Isabelle and Alec holding what looked like multiple shopping bags.

"Hey Magnus could you help me-" Isabelle started to say, but Jace rushed over to her before she could finish. "Here…Let me get those!" he told her hastily, taking what bags he could in each arms and hurried off down the hall and into Izzy's room. We stared after him in shock, since he's never been the kind of person to voluntarily help others, let alone Izzy and her shopping bags.

"What's his problem?" Alec asked in awe, while looking at me. Shrugging my shoulders, him and his sister turned on their heels and strutted down the hallway. Just as I started to follow them, Magnus caught my arm; "Clary dear, you do realize that I am the highest warlock in all of Brooklyn, right?" he asked, looking at me as if I didn't speak English. Rolling my eyes, I answered; "Yeah, why?" Magnus smiled slyly, as if he had a plan in his glittery head, which knowing him, he most likely did.

"So please tell me how _this_ is going to work?!" I asked gawking at myself in the mirror Magnus currently had me sitting in front of. He'd done an amazing job on my make-up, but he said he wasn't worried about my hair, which made me wonder why that was. Then with a smile he said; "Trust me. If Jace was getting all hot and bothered like that earlier, imagine how he'd act if you looked like _this_!" he said folding his arms across his chest, smirking broadly. Goosebumps rose on my bare arms and legs, causing me to shiver slightly. "I really don't need to be thinking of those things, Magnus!" I muttered back, cringing. Laughing at my reaction, he stepped out of the bathroom.

After a few moments he came back in but wasn't alone; this time he had Isabelle with him. "Anything you'd like to change?" Magnus suddenly asked looking at the black haired girl. Isabelle's eyes scanned me up and down, quickly. With a nod of her head, she smirked. _The hell?_ I wondered. "Would someone please tell me what's going on?" I asked with a raise of my eyebrows, still unable to do that 'one eyebrow' thing.

Magnus scoffed as Izzy came and touched up my face. Finishing, she pulled back; "When Jace came into the kitchen and kissed you, I kinda figured that if you guys really were brother and sister like Valentine said you guys were, then you wouldn't have these feelings for each other." she said cautiously. Magnus stepped forward, "So then she asked me if I could do a DNA test- so the speak. To see if you guys shared the same blood…Or well the same parents at least." he paused, "So after managing to get some sort of sample from the two of you without you knowing, we did the test…" Isabelle finished.

I stood up from the chair, taking a hesitant step toward them. "And?" I asked my voice suddenly sounding strained. They looked at each other, with that 'knowing' glance, before turning back to me. Their faces were straight as could be, until their names we suddenly shouted from somewhere within the Institute. Magnus poked his head out the door, quickly pulling back, and shutting the door. "Who is it?" Izzy asked, curious. "Jace. He was headed toward the living area."

"So what you're telling me, is that we _aren't_ related? At all. In no way, shape and or form?" I asked, my heart pounding. Their smiles grew, "Besides you both being Shadowhunters like the rest of us- well besides Maggie here-nope." Izzy told me, pulling me into a hug. I sighed in relief, feeling like a huge weight was just lifted of my shoulders. Feeling my eyes tear up, I pulled away quickly not wanting to ruin what Magnus had worked so hard on.

"Aw!" they both gushed, stepping towards me to prevent the smudging of the make-up. "Man, I bet you guys are gonna have some serious_ alone_ time quite often now, huh?" Magnus quipped with a flick of his eyebrow, and a suggestive smirk. I rolled my eyes, opening the door. "By the Angel, you guys have issues.!" Izzy said beating us out the door. "Just because Lil Red and I have boy toys, doesn't mean we have 'issues'." Magnus told Isabelle, rolling his eyes at her retreating figure.

Trailing behind Isabelle and Maggie, I entered the living area. "Hey, what were you guys doing?" Alec asked, his voice nearing us. I hid behind Magnus, not wanting them to see me just yet. Magnus chuckled; "Wouldn't you like to know." he said smugly. Alec grunted; "Actually, I would." his eyes becoming narrowed. Isabelle stepped toward her older brother, and leaned up to whisper something in his ear.

"What do you mean they-" he started to say, but Isabelle slapped him upside the head. Peaking over Magnus' shoulder I saw she had reached up and forcefully took his head, turning it so that he was looking as Magnus- or at least that's what it seemed like, when he really was trying to look at me. His mouth turned up into a smirk, as he started to laugh. Shaking his head, he turned his attention over to Jace; "You ready?" he asked before walking off towards the elevator.

After Alec and Jace left, I stepped out from behind Magnus. "So what was the whole point in doing my makeup if Jace wasn't even supposed to see me?" I asked, pointing to myself. Isabelle rolled her eyes, as if the answer was obvious. "Come with me." she simply stated, walking down the long hallway, turning into her bedroom. Throwing my head back, I groaned. "Clarissa Fray! Get your soon to be sexy ass in here." shouted Isabelle, as the sound of her closet door opened with a bang.

_What did I get myself into now?!_ I thought desperately, reluctant to make my way to her bedroom.


End file.
